


An Incomplete Series Of Questionable Events

by keyxkeeperx



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Getting along, Survival, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyxkeeperx/pseuds/keyxkeeperx
Summary: The Baudelaire Orphans have finally found a safe haven for themselves. Sure, it came at the cost of being stranded alone on an island for a year with a newborn, but one year later they make the choice to set sail on decision day and continue on with their adventures. This time, things would be different, and they would even collect these stories in a book of their own much like their mother has.This is not that story, however, but a fabrication of details I've collected over the years as I struggled to pull the truth from my reluctant guardians. Everyone wants to hear about what happened AFTER they left that Island, but I wanted to know the truth about what happened whilst we all lived there.My name is Beatrice Baudelaire, daughter of Kit Snicket, and what you are about to read may seem questionable, but sometimes it is better to question than to simply accept.





	1. A Hesitant Truce

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a little something just for fun. There's a bit more I have ready to publish, but I don't know how many chapters I'll actually upload since this was mostly meant to scratch an itch. I only have so many ideas for island adventures after all. So if anyone has any requests, feel free to speak up.

At one point you may have read a book or two and maybe even lost yourself in the story contained within those pages. Or perhaps you’ve seen a film which combined three books from a young adult novel series into one, possibly even a three season long tale connecting as many dots as possible from that very same series. If you have not reached the end of the novel series, nor finished the third and final season of the Netflix special, then take this chance to stop reading and peruse the contents of either of those modes of entertainment. If you have completed either series, or perhaps you do not care about spoilers, then feel free to continue on at your leisure.

Now, as you may or may not know. After Kit Snicket passed away, the Baudelaire orphans determined that it would only be right to give both her and Count Olaf a proper burial. But due to the late hour and the very trying day they just lived through, none of them had any energy or strength left to dig two graves and bury the bodies. They instead decided to spend some time before bed preparing supplies for their newest charge, Beatrice.

“She’s sleeping fine for now, but we don’t have any supplies for her.” Violet stood and carried Beatrice a few steps away from Kit’s prone form. She couldn’t stand to look at the woman any longer, she could feel her grim mood deepen into something more crippling the longer she sat still.

“I remember reading some books when Sunny was born about all of the care babies need. Food, warmth, medicine. We’ll have to make some kind of formula for her though and I don’t know how to do that.” Klaus took another sheet of fabric and used it to cover Kit’s body.

“Tree House,” Sunny pointed in the direction of their parent’s old home.

“You’re right,” Klaus nodded and went to pick up Sunny. “Maybe there’s a book in there that will help us with Beatrice.”

The siblings paused and gave each other forlorn looks. Forlorn, as used in this instance, means dreary or unhappy. Violet and Klaus, despite never saying it aloud to one another, had just come to a very disappointing realization.

You see, after the series of unfortunate events had come to past, they came to the ratherdisconcerting conclusion that never would they truly be safe in the world, never would an adult truly ever be able to keep them safe. To pretend otherwise at this point would be a rather silly and naive action to take. And after everything they were forced to endure in the past few months, they no longer desired another adult’s protection and affection as they once had. No, instead they would work to protect and help and support one another. It had worked so far, so why not continue that trend?

But that wasn’t the only conclusion they came to in that very moment. Because when Sunny Baudelaire was born, Violet and Klaus volunteered to help take care of her, but they had never been alone in their endeavors nor were they the sole providers. They always had their parents to help guide them, to take Sunny when she was being particularly fussy, and they knew everything that needed to be done in order to take proper care of Sunny. This was no longer the case with Beatrice, however.

Although Sunny had grown to be self-sufficient enough that they needn’t worry about her wandering to her death in most cases as many babies were prone to do, she still needed a lot of support and attention to continue growing properly. And Beatrice, not even a day old, need even more time and attention in order to stay healthy. Violet and Klaus were now 100% responsible for the lives of two children, they would have to play the roles of the parents.

Perhaps some of you have had to have a hand in raising your younger siblings. Or act in the role of an adult during trying times, sometimes even while another adult is in your presence and refuses to behave in a manner that is proper for one of their age. But being forced to do such a thing when you yourself are still a child can be troubling, and it is to this very day that I occasionally consider the negative repercussions etched into the Baudelaire’s very minds from performing such deeds.

Klaus, Violet, and Sunny spent the next couple of hours researching and scavenging and crafting tools and items they would need in order to take care of Beatrice. They were all thankful that the newborn was sound asleep as it gave them a decent amount of time to prepare. But as the night wore on, their exhaustion grew. Violet put Beatrice in the new crib which they left downstairs near the love-seat. Sunny took a blanket to the love-seat and got comfortable so that she could keep an eye on Beatrice just in case something happened.

An hour after the two younger girls had fallen asleep, Violet and Klaus finally deposited themselves on their parent’s old bed and let out a heavy exhausted breath simultaneously. It was a little warmer upstairs than downstairs, and the heat didn’t help them fall asleep. Though their bodies and minds were beyond worn out, their minds continued to race with anxious thoughts.

“Do you think we’ll be able to do this?” Klaus asked. 

“We have no other choice.” Violet mumbled. Neither of them had to look at one another to know that they were both crying. “We have to wait a year before we can get off this island.”

“Do we even want to leave? This might really be the safest place for us.”

“Who knows. But let’s save that discussion for another time. We have a year to decide on our next course of action.”

They both laid in a daze and slowly drifted off to sleep. A few hours laters they jerked awake at the sound of Beatrice’s cries.

“I’ll take care of her.” Violet sighed sadly. “Go back to sleep.”

“Are you sure?” Klaus began to sit up but Violet pushed him back down by his shoulder.

“I am the oldest so I will take the first night.” That was her silent way of declaring that tomorrow night would be Klaus’s turn to take care of Beatrice should she wake.

That first night was a difficult one for the siblings for many reasons and come sun rise none of them were ready to get up. They allowed themselves to relax and sleep for a few more hours before they finally rose to start the day’s list of duties. They all ate a few apples and promised Sunny that as soon as they were done burying Kit and Olaf, Violet would begin constructing all of the tools they would need for food and water.

After scavenging for materials and constructing some shovels, Violet constructed a baby sling wrap and Klaus offered to carry Beatrice in it while they began digging the first hole. Sunny went off to find some decently sized rocks and a writing utensil so that they could properly mark Kit and Olaf’s graves. Finally, the first hole was complete, and they decided to get Olaf into the hole first since he had been dead longer and his body was open and bare to the elements and would therefore rot faster than Kit’s. The four of them trekked over to where they left him and froze once they realized that something was terribly wrong.

“This can’t be.” Violet’s mouth grew dry. “This is where we left him, isn’t it?”

“Gone!” Sunny barked out and began to waddle along the sand with Violet and Klaus, looking for him.

“We left him on the shore-line, maybe his body was washed back out to sea?” Klaus stuttered as he began to search the water with his eyes.

“The water line was already low when we left him and there was no storm last night.” Violet stopped and looked at Beatrice as the infant began to let out a whine.

“Maybe something took him?”

“There aren’t any sharks inside the barrier and the only other animals here are sheep.”

“Well, I don’t know then.” Klaus huffed out in frustration and gently rubbed Beatrice’s back, in an attempt to soothe her. Violet sighed heavily.

“Alive?” Sunny asked. Klaus and Violet looked over at her with a defeated glint in their eyes. That was the only other realistic option left and also one they seriously wished wasn’t true.

But if Count Olaf was truly still alive then they’d eventually run into him. The only question was where could he be on the island?

“If he is, I’m sure we’ll find him.” Klaus shook his head.

“More like he’ll find us.” Violet frowned at Klaus and Beatrice. “She might be hungry and in need of a diaper change. Why don’t we take a break?”

Reluctantly, they all made their way back to the house. Klaus tended to Beatrice’s needs whilst Violet began putting together the parts needed to distill salt and water. Sunny tinkered in the kitchen and brought them some snacks to pacify their mild hunger and once everything was finished they took off once more.

“We can’t bury Olaf if we don’t have a body to bury,” Violet began.

“If he’s not dead or around then there’s no reason to dig him a grave. Why don’t we just focus of Kit for now and worry about Olaf once the time comes?”

“There’s really not a whole lot we can do even if he’s alive. He’s stuck here with us for a year.”

“More like we’re stuck with him.”

The siblings paused at the entrance of the tent where they left Kit.

“Olaf.” Sunny mumbled.

Now, if you remembered the final few episodes well enough, then you’d recall that Count Olaf and Kit Snicket used to be an item. Here, the word item is used to imply that they were a couple. You’d also recall that Olaf appeared to have some sincere sentiments of possible love or adoration for Kit Snickett. The Baudelaire siblings, at this particular moment, recalled that as well.

As they walked through the tent entrance, they saw Olaf sitting on the floor next to Kit’s bed, resting his head and upper body against it. There were poorly made bandages holding a dressing up against his wound. Were it not for the minute movement of his chest, indicating that he was still breathing, the Baudelaire siblings would have thought him still dead.

“I guess that answers that question.” Klaus mumbled.

“Wake.” Sunny pointed at Olaf.

It was then that Klaus and Violet noticed that Olaf had opened his eyes. They weren’t wide open, but open just enough to see that he really was awake and currently glaring weakly in their direction.

“Oh, there you are.” He still sounded tired and weak too, like speaking was more effort than he could be bothered to do.

“You’re not dead.” Klaus pointed out as they approached Olaf and Kit.

Olaf let out a soft puff of air like he wanted to laugh.

“No, unfortunately for all of us, I’m not.” Violet and Klaus shared a look and then turned back to Olaf who had closed his eyes once more.

“Kit…” Violet paused and then bit her lip. There was no nice way to say this. “Kit managed to give birth, and her baby’s ok, but… but it was too late.”

Olaf breathed heavily out of his nose. He waited a moment before opening his eyes and pinned another glare at the Baudelaires and then glanced at Beatrice.

“Yeah, I noticed.”

They all sat in silence for a minute. Violet and Klaus weren’t sure what else to say and they weren’t so keen on getting any closer to him yet.

“What’s her name?” Olaf growled.

“Kit wanted her name to be Beatrice.”

“Baudelaire?”

“After our mother, yes.” Violet swallowed heavily.

Olaf’s chest heaved and he finally sat as upright as he could manage to face them properly. His expression spoke of boredom and disinterest, though at this point, the Baudelaires couldn’t help but to wonder how much of that was true. They knew better by now than to assume that a mask a person could wear would only ever be that of a blank expression.

“Beatrice Baudelaire. How boring.”

The siblings froze and they couldn’t come up with a retort.

“Didn’t I tell you to never have kids? Why can’t you ever listen?” Olaf grouched and rubbed absentmindedly at his stomach wound.

“We…” Klaus fumbled for something to say.

“Kit asked that we look after Beatrice for her… Kit didn’t want her to be alone.” Violet spoke up.

“Though I don’t really think that means that Beatrice is a Baudelaire…Isn’t she still a Snicket?” Klaus followed up. Olaf huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes.

“Does it even matter? I know how you are, you’ll raise that baby like she’s one of your own either way.”

“It’s not like we have much choice in the matter,” Violet snapped. “We can’t trust YOU to take care of her. You’d probably just toss her into the ocean for all we know!” Olaf scoffed.

“You’re right.”

Klaus clenched his fists in anger.

“You’d really be ok with murdering Kit Snicket’s only child? The last remaining piece of Kit that any of us have?” Olaf looked away from the Baudelaires and pouted. Klaus scoffed. “It’s not like we’re asking for your help. At this point, I don’t really care what you do so long as you leave us alone. We can’t exactly leave this island for a year anyway and I’m not about to put up with your attitude for another year!”

“Leave us alone!” Sunny chimed in with a scowl on her face.

When Olaf refused to speak up after their shouting Violet felt her frustration fizzle out. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

“We need to bury Kit’s body, we already have a grave dug up. If you want to say your final goodbyes then come along, but we need to bury her before she starts to decompose.”

“You’re not going to put her body on a funeral pyre?” Olaf mumbled.

“No.” Klaus’s anger seeped out. “I don’t think she’d like that very much.”

“No, I don’t think she would either.” Olaf grunted in pain as he stood to stand. Clearly he’ll be suffering from his wounds for quite some time.

Violet and Klaus began to approach Kit when Olaf waved a hand at Klaus.

“You’re seriously going to carry Kit to her grave while carrying a baby?”

“I have to. Violet can’t do it alone and Sunny can’t carry the baby on her own.” Olaf rolled his eyes. “Make a stretcher and I’ll help Violet carry her.”

Violet and Klaus shared a look before Violet ran off to make one quickly. Sunny followed to help her gather the supplies Violet rattled off.

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to do that?” Klaus inspected the red stains on Olaf’s bandages.

“It’s not like you’ll trust me to carry the baby.” Olaf sassed back.

Violet had assumed that Olaf wasn’t actually going to help her much in carrying Kit’s corpse to the grave, but he actually maintained most of the weight with no complaint. He even picked up a shovel and helped Violet cover Kit’s body and watched solemnly as Sunny placed the rock with a K on top of her grave. He remained quiet as the Baudelaire siblings promised Kit one last time that they would take good care of Beatrice for her. Olaf didn’t budge or speak as the Baudelaires reluctantly walked back to their home in a sullen silence. He just stood there staring down at Kit’s grave.

For the first few days, the Baudelaires remained in the area surrounding their tree house. Sunny worked to put together real food, Violet put together and tinkered away with machines to improve their living situation, and Klaus primarily took care of and watched over Beatrice and read from their mother’s book during their downtime. By the third day, he was already working out lessons for both Sunny and Beatrice since neither of them would likely attend a proper school any time soon.

Despite the relaxed nature of those first few days, Violet Klaus and Sunny all felt that tinge of worry. Count Olaf had not bothered them once since they left him at Kit’s grave. They hadn’t seen him or heard his obnoxious evil laugh, his whines, nothing.

This was, from their experience, quite contradictory to his natural persona and they all found this new development to be quite troublesome for their peace of minds. Not knowing what he was doing, whether he would continue his schemes to make their lives miserable, put a great deal of stress on them. Although they weren’t inclined to say so aloud, each of them wondered if he was truly dead by now.

If he was then they should at least bury his body. But if he wasn’t, then he’d surely laugh and harass them for feeling the need to check on him in the first place.

“But if he’s dead, we can’t just leave his body there to rot. We’ll probably need to explore that part of the island eventually and I’m sure none of us would like to deal with his rotting corpse.” Klaus reasoned.

“But what if he’s not dead? What if he’s planning something? We won’t know unless we go spy on him.” Violet argued.

“And what if he catches us?”

“What’s the worst that could happen at this point? It won’t be any different from what he’s already tried.”

“But do we really want to put ourselves through that again?”

“If he’s still alive, then eventually we’ll probably have to deal with him anyway. Wouldn’t it be better to have a heads up rather than continuing to live like this? Stay in the dark, paranoid, and not know the truth?”

“Compromise.” Sunny chimed in finally. She looked exasperated and rolled her eyes at her older siblings.

They all shared a look and finally nodded in agreement. Sunny was right. If Olaf was dead then it would be better to bury his body now rather than wait, and if he was alive then it would be better to speak with him and possibly come up with some sort of agreement. So off they went.

None of them knew what to expect. They inspected all of the tents, one of them looked like someone was still living in it, and there was a nice small selection of flowers decorating Kit’s grave. But Olaf was nowhere to be found. When they came to the boats sitting along the shore, they found that they were all exactly that they had left them. None of the Baudelaires were really inclined to spend a significant amount of time searching for Olaf, but his absence certainly didn’t make them feel any better about the situation. At this point, he could be almost anywhere on the island doing almost anything.

They stood amongst the tents, discussing their next plan of action when Sunny let out a squeak.

“Olaf.” She tugged on her sibling’s robes. They turned and saw him approaching with a spear and a small net. He still had quite the limp and his gait was rather slow.

“Well look at who decided to stop by.” He glared at the Baudelaires. “Just can’t live without me, can you?”

“We came to see if you were dead.”

“Hate to disappoint.” He cut Violet off. She shot him a glare and Klaus rolled his eyes.

“We came to see if we needed to bury you or simply make an offer.”

“Oohhh, an offer? What could you possibly have to offer me?”

“Fire, water, a wider variety in food. We don’t like not knowing what you’re up to, and we’re willing to share our tools and supplies with you, but if you agree you will have to follow our rules.”

“And why should I comply? Tell me, what’s keeping me from stabbing you right now and taking everything for myself?”

“Beatrice.” Sunny said. Klaus and Violet looked down at Sunny and then smiled.

“Our sister’s right.” Violet breathed happily.

“You might be ok with killing us, but you can’t kill Kit’s only daughter.” Klaus continued for her. “I take care of her while Violet and Sunny are busy and I’ll be teaching her too.”

“If you kill me then once those machines break you’ll have no way to fix it. You’ll go right back to living like you have been now. Maybe you’ll have fire and fish, but you won’t have the water or salt or new clothes or any other amenity that we might be able to obtain while we’re stuck on this island. And Sunny knows how to cook lots of things now and if you kill her then neither of us will cook for you.” Violet finished.

They watched Olaf’s expression as he clearly thought over their proposal. He gnashed his teeth together and glowered at the Baudelaire orphans.

“What’s in it for you if I comply? It’s no secret that you can’t stand me and I can’t stand you.”

“That’s true.” Klaus smiled. He knew they had already won and the feeling of finally having a solid win over Olaf was exciting. “But we also can’t be at ease if we don’t know what you’re up to. At least if we have this truce, we’ll be able to have a heads up on any schemes you may be planning.”

“All we ask is that you make an effort to not be such an insufferable prick.” Violet patted Beatrice’s back as the baby began to squeak and yawn. “Maybe help out a little, not make such a mess or expect us to be at your beck and call.”

“We already have two children to take care of, we don’t need a third.” Klaus finished.

Olaf glared at them some more. He was clearly mulling over this proposed truce, but apparently he decided to take his sweet time.

“I’ll think about it.” He grumbled finally.

None of the Baudelaires let out a sigh of relief, they really didn’t expect much from Olaf so his answer wasn’t much of a surprise. Instead they bid their goodbyes and trekked back to their home, no longer concerned about any of Olaf’s future plans. They didn’t see him for the rest of the evening, nor did they bother to wait with baited breath for what his decision would be.

By the afternoon of the next day, Violet was working on studying the devices the villagers were using to make their clothes with. With some dyes and tweaks, she was sure she could come up with a method to make a wider variety of clothing for everyone to wear, but neither she nor Klaus knew much about creating completely new clothes. Maybe their parents had a book on it, or that mound of books that washed up on shore with Kit could be salvageable and contain something useful, but for now Violet was at a loss.

“What are you doing?” Olaf’s sullen voice didn’t shock her. He was bound to show up eventually since she was currently in the main village.

“I’m trying to figure out what we’re going to do about clothing. These robes are nice and all but none of us want to be stuck wearing them forever.” Olaf nodded.

“Can you sew?”

“I know the basics, but none of us know anything about making patterns.”

“Useless brats.” Olaf scoffed. “Make me a proper sewing machine and I’ll see if I can find some scissors and something to use as the pattern. A measuring tape would be useful too.”

“You know how to make clothes?” Violet stopped inspecting the machine and turned to face Olaf.

He looked awkward, standing by the entrance to the tent. He was wearing one of the robes too now. She was sure that his old clothes were probably torn and bloody by this point and if he continued to wear them he could have gotten an infection in his wound from it.

“Of course I do. I was in the theatre after all! Don’t you remember who helped make your dress for our play?”

Violet’s eye nearly twitched. She recalled the dress, and sure, it was a pretty nice wedding dress, but the memories attached to it would always be tainted and she would never be able to properly appreciate it.

“Fine then, I’ll go gather those supplies. But I might have to make you scissors.” Olaf rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. His shoulders slumped.

“I guess I can help you gather everything.”

Olaf, luckily enough for Violet, decided to only mumble his complaints and not whine loudly and incessantly like she thought he would. Actually, she expected him to simply sit around and do nothing to help at all. But come evening he was already composing patterns for both himself and Violet.

When Klaus entered the tree house with Sunny and Beatrice, he froze for a moment and observed the absurd scene. Violet was pouring over some books their parents kept here, looking for any instructions or inspiration on inventions she could make. Olaf had cleared the kitchen table and focused on one of the numerous long patches of fabrics the villagers used for making robes.

“Oh, you’re back!” Violet said happily. She put down her book and met her siblings at the kitchen counter to inspect what all they collected today.

“Sunny and I went looking for some herbs to use for food. There was a lot more available on the island than we expected. We just need to hang them up and let them dry out.” Klaus explained.

“How is Beatrice doing?” Violet asked.

“She’s fine for now. But she was getting antsy earlier and it’s almost feeding time again.” Violet nodded.

“Let me take her while you help Sunny. I’m sure she’d like to play for a while.” Violet took Beatrice from Klaus and took her over to the couch.

Klaus focused on separating, tying off, and hanging the small selection of herbs he and Sunny managed to collect. Sunny took the fish from her basket and began to prepare dinner in the meantime. They all focused on their task quietly, occasionally speaking up about something they did or saw or said today. Once in a while, one of the siblings would shoot a glance at Olaf.

Sunny caught him clearly listening in on their meager conversations. She couldn’t blame him for such a thing though. They were all in the same room, so naturally it’d be hard to ignore what the others were saying. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t a little weary of him. She prepped some extra food for him anyway, not that she expected him to appreciate it.

When Klaus finished hanging up the herbs, he collected the baskets and stored them on the hooks up over their heads in the kitchen. Once he was finished he had been planning on returning to his studies when Olaf hooked a finger in Klaus’s crusty shirt and pulled him over towards the table.

“I need to take your measurements.” Olaf mumbled with a bitter tone.

Klaus couldn’t help but to feel extremely uncomfortable throughout the whole process and Olaf seemed just as unhappy about the situation. Finally he shoved Klaus away, declaring that Klaus was in his way, and Klaus continued on to his corner of the living room where his books sat. At one point Klaus caught Olaf looking in his general direction and wondered what it was Olaf was thinking about.

Violet played with Beatrice, making sure to give her the gentle exercise and fun time that every baby required. Once Beatrice grew fussy, Violet gathered her feeding bottle and patiently gave the baby as much time as she needed to get her fill and burped her afterwards. Beatrice was still in a playful mood afterwards so Violet continued to play with her even though she wished to have some time to relax. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Olaf look over in her general direction multiple times. But Olaf had also just taken Klaus’s measurements and he could have been inspecting Klaus from afar while working on his patterns. Violet blew bubbles onto Beatrice’s tummy and made a mental note to keep an eye on Olaf. He could be inspecting their living space and be currently coming up with some kind of a plan.

None of the Baudelaires knew whether Olaf was planning on staying in their house tonight or living in the main village. None of them felt inclined to actually ask lest he try to turn it around on them. But shortly after dinner and taking Sunny’s measurements, Olaf gathered his supplies and took off without saying anything. The next day he did not make an appearance at the house, although Violet did deliver a sewing machine sometime in the late afternoon which Olaf met with more sass.

“You’re welcome to join us for dinner again so long as you leave your sass behind.” Violet said before leaving. She didn’t bother to wait and see his glare.

A few days passed and during their lunch break he arrived to deliver their new clothes. He himself was wearing a simple shirt and pants ensemble, these clothes were made of the same fabric as the robes were and held a similar color pattern. But the Baudelaires all appreciated the nice new clothes anyway.

“Wow, these fit perfectly.” Klaus said as he adjusted his button-down shirt.

“Once I devise a way to make different types of cloths at different weights, we can have more variety too.”

“Sunny and I can go look for some dyes. I remember reading about how older civilizations used to make them, it can’t be too hard.”

Olaf rolled his eyes but they chose to ignore it.

“Yes, yes, yes, you’re welcome.” He said quickly and began to turn away.

Beatrice giggled and he paused. Violet watched his eyes dart towards the baby and her new clothes before turning away completely. He began to walk off.

“Lunch!” Sunny shouted after him. Olaf scoffed.

“No thanks. See you at dinner.”

They all knew what he really meant to say. ‘Seeing you all at dinner is more time than I’d care to spend with you’ but they still appreciated that he didn’t actually bother to say it out loud.


	2. It's a Hard Knock Fact of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers, despite best laid plans, can still flare at any given moment. It's to be expected really.

Now it is at this time I’m sure some of you may be wondering what my intentions are by telling you this story. Some of you might be wondering if this is a redemption tale for Count Olaf, something that can paint him in a better light despite his previous actions. If you are in the dark about Count Olaf, “in the dark” here means that you are not aware of some of the evil and terrible things he has done in his time previous to this story, then perhaps you might think that he’s at least being reasonable and generally nice. But for the people who have the fortune or misfortune of knowing Olaf decently well, they can easily suspect that Olaf was merely bidding his time. I am one of the few around that knows for a fact that while Count Olaf may have been complying with the Baudelaire’s demands, he was also spending a decent amount of his free time planning and plotting.

At first he thought about killing off Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. He considered smothering them in their sleep with their pillows. Tying a noose around their necks and hanging them and then watching so that he may make a show of their struggles. He considered putting them into that infernal bird cage and filling it with rocks and pushing them into the ocean to drown. Olaf thought about trying to poison them and beating their skulls in and even burning the island down.

Each plan had its own drawbacks, naturally. And whenever Count Olaf would look around their house for tools to use, or at a Baudelaire to plot the murder of, something always made him hesitate and rethink his plans. He’d see Klaus tend to Beatrice during the times that Violet was busy constructing and fixing tools, and realize that he couldn’t smother that smarmy prick in his sleep. He’d thought about drowning Sunny, but watching her help feed Beatrice made him realize that without her, they’d struggle to keep the infant well fed. Olaf considered bashing Violet’s skull in when she got snappy with him, but without Violet, the other two would quickly loose their ability to perform many of the duties they typically performed on the island.

And the worst thing of all, he couldn’t bring himself to kill Beatrice. If he were to kill any one of the Baudelaire’s, he may as well sentence her to death as well. But he couldn’t bring himself to kill the last remaining piece of Kit, nor could he sentence Kit’s daughter to live in this harsh world with anyone who might prove to be less than decent parental figures. And the Baudelaires, for all their irritating quirks and talents, would in no doubt the best parental figures Beatrice could ever hope for.

These revelations drove Count Olaf mad. He had none of his favorite treats except for when they would wash up on shore. He had no wine, no coffee, no cigarettes, nothing. He had no henchmen to boss around and the orphans were all quite literally done with his terrible behavior and now they held all the cards in their hands. Olaf had no way to lash out or drown his sorrows and frustrations. And to be honest, he held out much longer than any one of the Baudelaires thought him capable.

“Apart of me will always feel regretful that Violet was forced to be apart of this adventure, neither me nor Bertrand intended for such a thing to ever happen. We only ever wanted to keep her safe, but sometimes in life we are never given such choices as on occasion things just tend to work out like that. Bertrand encouraged me to take pride in the fact that Violet was incredibly brave and in any case will probably not recall the events that took place this past week. However, some small part of me will always feel remorseful that I will not always be around to protect her from such perilous situations.” Klaus paused and looked over to Violet who was looking over a book he had recovered earlier on in the week.

Some of the pages were rough and stuck together. Despite his attempts to restore the books that had washed up with Kit, not many of them were particularly legible or useful as anything aside from scratch paper. The book Violet had been looking over was one concerning cars and engines but he doubt she’d learn much of anything that she didn’t already know.

Sunny was enthralled by the tale as it reminded her of the past year’s worth of events that she too had endured. Beatrice was more than content to play with the toys Violet managed to scavenge for the infant. Olaf was perfectly fine with relaxing at the dinner table whilst he sipped at a some brandy that washed up on shore yesterday.

Today must have been a slow and boring day because he didn’t make a run for his village as soon as dinner was over. He never seemed particularly interested in hearing the deceased Beatrice’s stories, so his presence throughout the story was a little jarring. Although Klaus suspected that Olaf was taking his time to inspect the home and work on some kind of plot.

“Violet, do you remember any of this?” Violet shut her book and let out a resigned sounding breath of air.

“No, I don’t.” Violet finally placed the book down.

“I’m sure that there are a few more stories like that in here…”

“I don’t remember any of it.” Violet stood from the table. “I remember nothing. The earliest memory I have is playing in father’s study with an old radio and you.” Violet shook her head. “Do you remember anything? I’m sure you’ve seen some weird things when you were an infant too…” Klaus stared down at the book in his hands as he bookmarked it and slowly shut it.

“I… I don’t actually know. It’s hard to say. How can I not remember?” Olaf scoffed quietly to himself but remained quiet otherwise. “Sunny might not remember anything either.” Klaus added on quietly.

Violet and Klaus shared a look as grief quickly blossomed on their faces. Sunny looked at them, worry clearly visible on her small face as she stood up and walked over to Violet. She tugged on Violet’s hand.

“Sunny won’t remember mom and dad.” Klaus whispered. “She won’t remember anything that has happened to us since they died.”

“Perhaps that’s for the best.” Violet’s voice cracked.

“Perhaps but,” Klaus sniffled as he began to shed tears. He looked down to Sunny’s worried face and then back up to Violet’s and saw that hers were already tear stained. When had she begun to cry? “She won’t remember mom and dad. She won’t remember their voices or how they looked. She won’t know the stories dad used to tell us or the songs mom used to sing. We don’t even have a photo that we could show her anymore.”

“Well at least she won’t have the suffer from the memory of them.” Olaf snarked from his corner. “Not having a memory might bother her, but she won’t ever fully understand what it is that she’s lost. Not like you two.”

“Shut up,” Violet’s red puffy eyes snapped over to Olaf.

“But hey, we can all be miserable together while her and that other one get to live on in ignorance.” Olaf continued. His simmering glare met Violet’s eyes.

“Shut up Olaf.” Violet repeated. “It’s your fault they’re gone in the first place.” Olaf scoffed once more and finished off the last of the brandy that was in his cup.

“It’s their fault, actually. They played with fire and simply didn’t value their own lives enough to get out in time. Or perhaps they didn’t value yours.”

Violet grabbed the useless book she had been reviewing and tossed it at Olaf. He ducked and it missed his head. Rage quickly spread over Violet’s features.

“Get out!”

“Fine!” Olaf rolled his eyes and slowly rose, empty cup and brandy bottle in hand. “But don’t blame me for your parents death, I never started that fire. And you should know me well enough by now to know that if I DID, I would have been lording it over you this entire time.” Olaf growled out and staggered out of the house at a leisurely pace.

Once he finally exited the doorway Violet let out a shudder. When her anger began to fade she realized that Beatrice had begun crying from Violet’s outburst and Klaus and Sunny were doing what they could to soothe the baby.

Klaus, desperate to lighten the mood and ease the tension of the room, spoke up softly.

“Well, it took him a lot longer than we thought to lash out.” Violet wanted to weakly glare at Klaus, Olaf, anything, but she knew that she already let her anger control her more than she should have. So instead, Violet opted to look away from her siblings.

“I’d rather he never lash out at all.”

They all felt drained now, and Violet wished more than anything to take back her little temper tantrum. Her and Klaus had already come to the conclusion that Olaf, for all his evil deeds and schemes, had not actually been the one to kill their parents. He only chose to take advantage of their deaths. Not that it made anything better. Being innocent of one deed does not nullify all of the other terrible things he had done. Had he only killed their parents and nothing else, then perhaps Violet would not feel such a deep seated hatred towards him, but their relationship was unfortunately much more sickly and sordid than that.

Violet knew Klaus might try to broach the topic of what just happened in the past few minutes but Violet needed some air. Perhaps it was rude to leave him alone with Beatrice and Sunny to console, but Violet decided to leave the house and approach their trash stricken beach. The bench she constructed a few days ago wasn’t all that pretty nor perfect, nor was it completely comfortable to sit down on for long periods of time, but it was enough for her to relax upon for a little while.

Violet tucked her long dress up underneath her legs as she pulled them up into a fetal position and wrapped her arms around her knees. More tears streaked down her cheeks but she gave them no mind as she let out a shuddering cry. Minutes passed as she continued to breath in and out like that before she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye.

“I thought I told you to go away.” Violet spoke haughtily. She saw no point in behaving properly as her parents expected towards Olaf and he had already stoked her ire enough for the evening. Olaf finally strolled closer, empty cup and brandy still in hand. “What do you want now?”

Olaf flicked his hand at her, silently asking her to scoot aside and make room for him. With a roll of her eyes she did as he requested and settled her feet back onto the sandy beach just incase she needed to be able to run from him. Olaf quietly pour more brandy into his glass, took a small sip, and then offered it to her.

“I’m still underage.”

“You’re also a criminal, on the run from the law, and currently stuck on an island with only me and your siblings. Not to mention you’re now acting in the role of guardian. You’ve already lost your temper like an adult too. I’m sure a little drink isn’t going to make that much of a difference.”

“You poisoned it.” Violet watched Olaf as he rolled his eyes.

“And you also saw me take a drink from it to show that it’s not poisoned. Look, you may be thirteen,”

“Fifteen.” Violet corrected.

“Whatever. You may still be a child in the eyes of the law, but you’ve been much more of an adult than any of the idiots that were supposed to take care of you. If you don’t want any just say no and be done with it.” Violet eyed the glass and sighed heavily.

“No thanks,” she bit out with a sour note.

“Suit yourself.” Olaf finished off the glass, poured himself more, and then set the brandy bottle into the sand next to him.

“Why are you even here?” Violet watched the small waves as they lapped at the dirty shore. Maybe she and Klaus would spend some time cleaning up the beach soon and re-organize the mess.

“I want your fortune.”

“I don’t think any of us will be able to get our hands on it anyway. Like you said, we’re criminals on the run from the law.”

“Give it some time. The public are quick to forget and all we will need are some good disguises and an idiot in charge.”

“What makes you think we’ll let you get ahold of our fortune by that point? You haven’t been successful yet.”

“And neither have you.” Violet shot Olaf a glare. He was right.

Sure they have managed to escape his clutches repeatedly, putting a stop to his plans as much as they could. But Olaf’s successes were just as numerous as the Baudelaire's. Each failure the Baudelaire’s suffered was also significantly more debilitating and demoralizing than Olaf’s failures.

“I can’t believe that we’re stuck on this island for a year with you and you STILL won’t drop the topic of our fortune.”

“What can I say?” Olaf took another drink. “You all drive me crazy and I need something to help me keep my sanity.”

“But do you really have to be such a prick?” Olaf chose to take another drink before responding.

“Do you really have to be so much like your parents?”

“Are you seriously saying that the primary reason as to WHY you hate us is because we remind you of our parents? How ridiculous can you be?” Violet stood from the bench and turned to face Olaf so that she could give him a proper glare.

“NO that Is not what I’m saying!” Olaf stood and towered over Violet.

“Then what? You seriously hate our parents so much for that one accident that you simply had to take it out on us with such reckless abandon? You had to chase us to the ends of the earth just for some petty revenge scheme?” Olaf grabbed Violet’s arm.

“If you insist on asking me such annoying questions then you better listen up because I WILL NOT repeat myself any more on the matter!” Violet tugged her arm but he wouldn’t let go. “Most of that fortune WAS STOLEN. A decent portion of it was possibly MINE at some point or another and once I lost my father and was booted from the VFD I. LOST. EVERYTHING.” He leaned down to leer at Violet directly in her face. “How do you think the VFD paid for it’s agent’s missions? Why do you think half of the VFD sets fires and collects orphans of wealthy parents? Your parents had such a similar disgusting moral code and naivety than they instilled in you orphans and I will not stand by in your presence and suffer through yours as well!”

“But.”

“The WORLD,” Olaf snapped. “Is chaos. People are not so black and white like you wish to color them in. Everyone does shitty things only some are better at getting away with it then others. The sooner you face the facts the better because if you don’t then either something will break you or you’ll end up dead JUST. LIKE. YOUR. PARENTS.” Olaf let go of Violet’s arm finally and grabbed his bottle of brandy.

Without so much of a goodbye, Olaf stalked off in a quiet rage, drinking directly from the bottle now with no pretense of finishing this night sober. Violet’s arm tinged and she was sure that soon enough a bruise would form where his hand had been. Now numb, Violet slowly made her way back into the house to see Klaus had put Beatrice and Sunny to bed. He was sitting in the dimly lit corner of the dinner table, trying to salvage another book. Violet sat across from him and sat silently for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I can take care of Beatrice tonight.” Violet watched as Klaus struggled to not grip the paper of the book too tightly, though he looked like he really wanted to clench his fist.

“What were you and Olaf arguing about?” Violet hung her head and bit her lip when she realized that Klaus had heard them shouting.

“Just more of his patented life lessons.” Klaus nodded and smoothed out the page with his hand. “Do you think it’s weird,” Violet paused. “That out of every adult that was supposed to take care of us, his lessons were the most useful and make the most sense?”

“Are you saying that he was a better guardian than anyone else we had?”

“No. There were plenty of people that would have made better parental figures than him. I just thought it was weird that despite how much we hate each other…” Violet paused. She was at a loss for words.

“At least he’s consistent. And he never lets us down. We always know what to expect.” Klaus finished for her. “You’re right. It’s disappointing, isn’t it? He’s taught us so much simply by terrorizing and abusing us.” Klaus let out a dry laugh. “And now we’re stuck with him.”


	3. R&R: Revelations and Recitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they can handle the fights, and they can handle the stress, but too much stress can be a bad thing. Eventually someone will get sick from it. Klaus needs some time to actually rest after working himself up so much and Violet can only do so much.

Now, most days on the island tended to be pretty quiet. When Olaf found himself bored and in need of work, he would set off to search the outer wall for any washed up item that might be useful. When he didn’t feel like bringing anything back he would report to the Baudelaires what he found and should they decide that they might actually like to have that item nearby, then on the next day they would go and fetch it themselves. Unfortunately, not everyday went by as smoothly as they would have all liked. Sometimes Violet and Klaus would argue. On some days Olaf would provoke the Baudelaires until one of them finally snapped at him. And on some days Beatrice would prove to be particularly needy or irritable and her sour moods would sour every one else’s mood.

Those fights were to be expected. It’s entirely unreasonable to expect even the most reasonable collection of people to not grow irritated or frustrated with one another from time to time. And, in the Baudelaire’s opinions, those short few moments of fighting were tolerable. It certainly wasn’t the worst thing they had encountered yet in their lives. They were fine with it so long as everyone understood each other’s limits.

Oddly enough, Klaus quickly discovered that for all the suffering they had to endure, it was exponentially easier to handle it whilst they were still living within that struggle. Now that things had calmed down, and their lives weren’t in peril literally every other day, he had significantly more time to consider every terrible thing that had happened to them since their parent’s death. Those small fights had nothing on his idle mind.

Nightmares terrorized each sibling, but Klaus worked especially hard to ignore his struggles in order to focus on taking care of Beatrice and Sunny. It wasn’t like he was the sole provider for the children, as Violet tried to give him as much free time to work on his personal projects as he gave her, but his primary duties lines up with ensuring Sunny and Beatrice’s mental and educational growth. He got it in his head that he had to always be strong for them and set a good example.

Violet would wake up sometimes, she knew she heard Beatrice’s cries and knew it was her turn to check on her, but Klaus would already be awake and tending to the infant’s needs. He would insist on taking care of her since he was already awake. Violet could see the small light at the table, the array of paperwork Klaus had been looking over almost constantly nowadays, and she would worry about his wellbeing. Over time, the bags under his eyes grew darker and heavier and finally one day Violet awoke to find him incredibly ill.

Together they made some medicine to help Klaus through his illness, but it wouldn’t be enough to totally cure him of it. It would really only ease his suffering and help him get more rest so that he could work through it. By the third day, Klaus still hadn’t gotten any better. Beatrice had been growing increasingly fussy and it was about time for one of her fits.

“Please Beatrice,” Violet, worn to the bone by this point and exhausted, pleaded with the infant. “Please not right now.” Violet paced the house and rocked Beatrice and when the baby refused to settle down and stop her crying, Violet shot a worried glance upstairs towards the bed and turned her gait straight out of the house.

Sunny stayed put with Klaus on the bed and watched Violet through a window as Violet paced along the beach with Beatrice until finally she began to simply walk along the beach instead of pacing. After twenty minutes, Beatrice was completely tuckered out and only whined quietly every now and then. After another ten, Beatrice had fallen asleep in Violet’s arms and Violet finally turned around to begin her walk back to the house.

“You look terrible.” Olaf glowered at Violet as she walked back into the house. He sat patiently at the dinner table and watched as Violet put Beatrice into her crib.

Violet walked up the steps to check of Klaus and saw had also fallen asleep next to him. She walked back down the steps and studied Olaf from the railing.

“You’re here early today.” Olaf shrugged and took another sip from his cup. “What are you doing here?”

“For as smart as you all are, your immune systems must suck if the brat’s still that sick.” Violet resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Well it’s not like we have a way to really cure Klaus. All we can really do is make him comfortable and let him work it out himself.”

“Shame.” Olaf muttered. “When’s the last time you slept anyhow? You look like you’re about to be sick yourself.”

Violet full on glared at Olaf.

“What do you want?”

By this point, Violet and Klaus knew that Olaf would never explicitly explain why he chose to do half of the things he did. Maybe he was lonely, or bored, or maybe he was going crazy. When Olaf chose to spend extra time hanging around the house, all he ever really wanted was dinner and maybe a show.

“Go get some sleep.” Olaf growled. “Before you keel over.” Violet began to protest. “I’ll take care of Beatrice if she starts crying again. Lord knows it’s starting to drive me crazy too. Three days in a row is more than enough time for me to loose my mind. If you brats keel over i’ll have to take care of her all the time and that’s the last thing I want.”

Violet didn’t feel particularly comfortable with sleeping while Olaf was in the house with them, but really it wasn’t all that different from him simply being on a different part of the island. Any other night was just as perfect of a night for him to strangle them in their sleep and today wouldn’t be any different. So Violet went to lay next to Klaus and Sunny. She promised herself that she wouldn’t really sleep, but relax, but her eyes slid shut and hours later she woke up to find Sunny and Klaus missing and heard a soft low rambling of words.

Violet went to investigate and as she reached the bottom of the steps she was surprised to find Klaus tiredly watching from the dinner table while Sunny cooked their dinner. Beatrice had clearly already eaten hers and Olaf was more than content to ramble on about some random adventure he had gone on. His voice changed tones and octaves when necessary, his hands flailed about as if it would help explain the concepts to Beatrice, and on occasion his fingers would dart forward to gently poke her and incite a giggle.

“THEN as the water rose, Josephine helped me to pull the rope taught, we pulled so hard that we had to to SCREAM out from the exertion!” Olaf made a massive pulling sound.

“Josephine?” Violet tilted her head and made eyes with Klaus whom looked like he desperately wanted to hear Olaf’s story rather than sleep, but sleep was winning.

Olaf continued on with the tale, paying Violet no mind. So Violet walked over to join Klaus at the table.

“You missed a pretty good story. I don’t think he really lied all that much.”

“Is he talking about Aunt Josephine?” Klaus nodded.

“V.F.D.” Sunny chimed in from the kitchen. Violet frowned as she considered everything they had learned before they finally landed on the island.

Olaf had once been friends with their parents and other members of the VFD. He himself used to be apart of the VFD, and considering that he was apart of the same group as them, it would make sense that he may have joined some of the other members on a mission or two. He might have plenty more stories like the one he’s telling now.

While they sat in silence and ate dinner, Klaus remembered a particular photo with a story they knew nothing about.

“You said you took that picture of our parents…” Klaus mumbled. Olaf shot Klaus a confused and marginally irritated look. “The one where they were in the piano.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“But why were they in the piano? And why did you take that photo?” Olaf barked out a laugh.

“I did it because I thought it would be funny. Monty certainly thought so too, why else would he hold onto it for so long?”

“But why were they in the piano?” Violet finally asked.

“They were hiding.” Violet and Klaus shot Olaf a glare.

“Why?” Sunny squeaked.

Olaf’s nose wrinkled and his eyebrows pressed down as he shot Sunny a look.

“Because they needed to.” Klaus let out a heavy sigh.

“He’s being difficult,” Klaus sleepily mumbled. “There’s no point in asking anymore.”

“Klaus, go back to bed. You need more rest.” Violet rubbed his shoulder gently.

Klaus nodded and groggily made his way back up. Not five minutes later, they could hear his soft snores from above.

Violet turned to help Sunny with the cleanup and Olaf turned his attentions back to Beatrice who was quickly growing antsy once more. She began to let out small cries and no matter how hard he tried she wouldn’t settle down.

“Let me check her.” Violet took Beatrice from her seat and quickly inspected her for any issues the infant could be having. “Did you burp her after feeding her?”

“Yes, MOM.” Olaf snarled. Violet glared at Olaf and bounced Beatrice slightly.

“I’ll have to take her for another walk. It seems to sooth her the best.” Olaf scoffed.

“What a brilliant solution.” He saw Violet’s mouth began to open and quickly scooped Beatrice from her arms. “I’ve heard plenty of parents talk about how they’ve had to drive their babies around just to get them to settle down. Something about the car ride soothes babies.”

“Where are you going?” Violet followed after Olaf a few steps as he began to walk out of the house.

“Where does it look like I’m going? For a walk.” Olaf disappeared past the door curtain.

Violet shot Sunny a hesitant look.

“I don’t know if I trust him to take her for a walk.”

“Follow him.” Violet nodded and left feeling assured that Sunny and Klaus would be fine for now.

Violet followed Olaf for the thirty minute walk he ended up taking. He held Beatrice properly the entire time, slightly bouncing her every now and then, never letting up on his story telling. Violet snuck back into the house before he could catch her snooping in the shadows and pretended to be looking over the books Klaus collected previous to his illness. One was an empty journal and it was in well enough condition that they decided to give it to Sunny so that she could practice her writing. Her letters were still wobbly, but she was still improving.

“You’re back,” Violet let out a soft huff as Olaf strolled back into the house and took the snoozing Beatrice back to her crib.

“Great observation.” He sassed.

Before Violet or Sunny could say anything else to him, Olaf made his escape back to his own quarters.

If you have not realized it yet, this tale is not much of a proper adventure story. There are no pirates to fight in this story, no government conspiracies, no zombie outbreak. This could best be described as a bottle story, or a slice of life. Because if you’ve read the original series or seen the Netflix one then you are hopefully aware of the fact that the Baudelaires did not remain on that island forever. Similarly, I’m sure that you are aware that Count Olaf died on that very same island the same day as Kit Snicket.

Reading this now, i’m sure you’re a little confused. You’ve learned of the Baudelaire’s misfortune and decided to investigate further into the manner. Perhaps you’ve read some of Lemony Snicket’s other stories, tales and letters expanding upon our history more. But no matter what, you went searching and eventually you found this tale. An impressive feat for some circles really.

You may also know that the Baudelaire’s story continues once they leave the island. No longer would they consider it to be unfortunate but rather interesting and hopefully exciting. But when you hear their stories you may notice that there is a distinct lack of Count Olaf present in them.

Instead you’ll hear about Charles Wiccan, a bible thumping captive who was wholly interesting in drinking himself silly on a pirate ship until he realized that if he did not assist the Baudelaire’s then Beatrice might drown along with them. Oscar the Wily wasn’t a particularly brave bandit in the Sullen Mountain Range, he was a rather lazy fellow, but he meant the Baudelaire’s no harm and even equipped them with some guns to protect themselves with. Uncle Miller set that fire so that the Baudelaires could escape prison too. Nicholas Dark was a rather enlightened man and distracted the police for the Baudelaires with no complaints. Thomas Dickens greatly valued libraries, but he wasn’t much help in finding the books the Baudelaire’s needed.

Olsen the Dainty was a dandy man and a handy man. Lucy Milady was a rather entrancing sight when she performed on stage. Alfred Scotts knew a whole lot more about the villagers than anyone initially realized, and the Baudelaire’s didn’t appreciate his withholding of vital information. Frank Vinatra was a decent enough singer, though he went on for song long that the Baudelaire’s thought he was going to faint.

In each story up to the time I lost them, although they never referred to him directly as Count Olaf, Olaf was always there. He was ready to be a hinderance just as often as he was inclined to help out. Sometimes he was actually helpful, sometimes the Baudelaire’s struggled because he was far too interested in playing around, but always was he there.

I was there too, and although they hated it, I loved to call him Uncle. If only because it irked him in that terrifyingly twisted way. Twisted in that he simultaneously loved and hated it.

The Baudelaire’s will never tell anyone much about their time on the island. They will allow everyone to think that Olaf really did die, and they will never give him a true name or power in their stories. He doesn’t want it anyhow. He said so himself that some people are too quick to forgive, and he doesn’t want their forgiveness.

I won’t pretend that his kindness towards me washes away all of his sins. You can never truly separate yourself from your relatives though, no matter how much you truly wish that were so. But I am telling this series of questionable events because I will never be able to actually remember them. And that’s what makes me so keen to tell them. A liar for an uncle and a set of guardian’s with lips so tight on the truth that sometimes they make me want to tear my hair out. I’ve revealed as much as I could, and these stories will forever be mine. Just like how the tales of my mother, Kit, will always belong to Olaf and Lemony.

I hope that once I find them, I can continue gathering stories.

Maybe next time, they’ll be ready to tell me them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
